Available evidence indicates that cancer survivors have low levels of physical activity. This increases their risk for a number of chronic illnesses for which, as cancer survivors, they may already be at heightened risk. Additionally, inactivity may adversely impact cancer survivors' health-related quality of life. Lung cancer survivors are especially likely to have low levels of physical activity, given their older age, frequent comorbid conditions, and common experience of disease- and treatment-related effects. No previous research has examined the physical activity levels of lung cancer survivors, who comprise 4% of all cancer survivors in the United States. We address this important knowledge gap in the proposed study. Some previous research has begun to examine the factors associated with cancer survivors' physical activity levels. There are limitations of this research, which we address in the proposed study of lung cancer survivors by examining a comprehensive set of physical activity covariates drawn from social cognitive theory, previous empirical findings, and a consideration of the characteristics of lung cancer survivors. The specific aims of the proposed study are: (1) To establish the physical activity levels of lung cancer survivors; and (2) To identify covariates of physical activity among lung cancer survivors. In the proposed cross-sectional study, 200 lung cancer survivors will complete a telephone interview regarding their physical activity levels and covariates of physical activity. Additionally, accelerometer-based objective physical activity data will be obtained from 30 of the 200 participants. The proposed study will provide a much-needed knowledge base for the design of future interventions to increase lung cancer survivors' physical activity levels. The study results will also shed light on subgroups of lung cancer survivors for whom such interventions may be most needed. Additionally, the results of the proposed study will enhance current knowledge of lung cancer survivorship, which is underrepresented within the burgeoning survivorship literature. [unreadable] [unreadable]